


I WANT TO STAY...I CAN'T

by Patty_Parker60



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Deception, Deportation fears, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, I Love You, Immigration & Emigration, Love, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: On the day of her court hearing, AvaBehzadi has a secret she's hiding fromher Lover, Ben Jones: the day after Christmas Eveshe discovers that her application to remain in theUS will be denied...She and Hamid have decided totake Sami and leave for Canada. They will tell NOONE: not her attorney, Gabe Napolitano, not thecourt, and certainly not BEN. She struggles much of br />the morning with facing Ben, whom she's fallen inlove with, and having to lie to his face...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

AB: Do something for me, please?

BJ: Anything-you know that.

AB: Tell me once more that you love me-that  
you will love me...no matter what may happen?

BJ: What's going on, A? Are you alright?

AB: Ben...PLEASE...promise that you will always  
love me, always remember me fondly.

BJ: Alright...I love you now, and no matter what happens.  
Still puzzled by Ava's strange behaviour, he checks his watch;  
says, "I can drive us over to the courthouse, if you like."

AB: No...it's fine...Hamid is taking Sami and I.

BJ: Oh-OK...see you back here after?

Ava's deep shame and hurt nearly overwhelms her:  
she's about to blatantly lie to her Lover, deliberately  
and with every intention to deceive...yes, the situation is  
is beyond complicated, yet instead of unburdening herself  
to Ben, and seeking his help, she sees no option except to  
LIE.

AB: Yes, of course. Goodbye.

BJ: Why goodbye? We'll see each other in a few hours.

AB: Sure....a few hours.

Before they can embrace and share a kiss, Hamid and Sami come  
back. Nodding to Ben, Hamid says, "We'd better go, Ava-sad."

As she's walking away, Ava desperately wants to turn around, run  
back into Ben's arms, and STAY THERE...but NO...it's decided...


	2. I'LL WAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava calls Ben from somewhere near the  
Canadian border...having left so abruptly,  
without explanation, she's nervous, and  
anxious-unsure of what his response will be...

"Ben! PLEASE...don't hang up...please let me explain..."

Ben's voice is full of relief when he responds. "You and Sami-  
you're alright?

[This WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL Man...by all rights he should be  
cursing, screaming...instead, he's CONCERNED...OH, how she  
loves him!]

"We're fine...we are still in New York. Hamid...has relatives in Canada."  
The Iranian beauty hesitates, unsure of how to continue. "I would never  
have left without saying goodbye properly, if I had any other choice. What  
you must think of me...disappearing after our last night together...can you  
forgive me? I have no right to ask, I know that..."

'There is nothing that you can do for me to stop loving you, Ava.  
Do you think...is it possible that you will come back?"

"I will find a way-WE will find a way. I will see you again-I LOVE YOU-"  
Know that...believe that."


	3. Do What You Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak for Ava and Ben

"Ben...MY LOVE...I...don't know how to say this next...it hurts me...  
SO MUCH..."

"How...bad is it?...if it's too much for either of us, maybe it's better NOT to-  
to say it." Ava can tell that Ben is pulling away, protecting himself from...  
HER??...

"Hamid is pressuring me to share his bed, in order for me to keep Sami,  
I may-I may have to. I-don't love him, Ben. I LOVE YOU...tell me what to  
do."

The line stays silent. She doesn't even hear him breathing..."Ben?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...Sami's a US Citizen...so is Hamid...Ben, I can't lose my Son..."

"No...of course not." (Already he sounds...cooler, and more distant...)  
"I would never ask you, or expect you to risk that. Do what you have to.  
Really."

Ava has to tell herself to BREATHE-to bring air into her lungs, and expel it.  
Her heart is breaking-painfully, HORRIBLY breaking-her mind rings with a  
terrible realization that..._ 'HE'S GONE. HE'S GONE AWAY FROM ME'_ ...

"Ben..."

"Ava, I need to go. I pulled a double shift today, and I'm beat. I'm gonna go, okay?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, would that be alright?" Ava 's tone is pleading, desperate.

"Nah...we'd better get used to not being in touch so much..." (the yawn that Ava hears  
next is obviously _ forced_)...you all be well. Hi to Sami."

"Bye", she whispers into an empty line. "I love you, Ben...nothing will change that."


End file.
